


Rescue Operation

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Sam asks for help for a particular rescue.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not any part of this, no matter how much I wish I was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Operation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DlGood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DlGood).



“Okay, so I know this is kind of out there for us,” Sam said, spreading his hands. “Not our normal kind of thing. But,” he hesitated.

“It’ll get you in good with your lady friend?” Fiona asked, her brows arching as she leaned her jaw into the palm of her hand.

Sam frowned at her. “No. It’s the right thing to do.”

“And you’re involving us because?” Michael cocked his head, spooning some yogurt into his mouth.

“It’s probably too sticky of a situation for him to do it on his own,” Fiona said dryly.

“That’s not it, not at all.” Sam shook his head. “Look, this is really important, guys. You know I don’t ask unless it is.”

Jesse leaned back in his chair. “Well, yeah, I can’t remember Sam ever actually asking for help on a job,” he said slowly. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Great, Jesse!” Sam gave Michael and Fiona pleading eyes. “What about you guys?”

“Oh, all right,” Fiona sighed, “what do you need us to do?”

“Wear your oldest clothes, be prepared for a stinky job, and, oh, guys?” Sam gave them all a measured smile. “Bring some handkerchiefs.”

X X X

“I can’t believe this,” Fiona whispered, staring in blank horror at the sight before them.

The wire cages were packed with dogs; little ones, with matted hair that should’ve been fluffy; bigger ones, their coats grimed with their own feces. Some of the cages had dead dogs, others squirmed with parasites of sorts Sam didn’t even want to know about. The Miami heat didn’t help matters, only intensifying the sheer stench rising out of the puppy mill, and the din of barking dogs made it hard to even think.

“How did you find out about this place, Sam?” Jesse half-shouted, holding his hand up to one of the cages. Only one of the tiny dogs inside ventured to sniff his fingers before retreating.

“Heard the guy got caught up elsewhere in his other business, leaving these guys all alone.” Sam shook his head. “That’s why we’re here – to get them someplace safe.”

“By ‘caught up,’ I hope you mean strung up by his testicles,” Fiona growled.

Sam shrugged. “Something like. He got on someone’s bad side, and he’s not coming back here.”

“Where do we even start?” Michael clucked his tongue at a Golden Retriever, who wagged its tail at him tentatively.

Waving a hand at the vans, full of portable kennels, dog food, and leashes, Sam said, “Get the worst ones first. The vet who let me know about this place is waiting for us, and her clinic’s open for us, today, until all these dogs are out of here. The address is in each of the vans, and if there’s an emergency,” he hesitated.

“I’ll take care of any emergencies,” Fiona said, her mouth firm. She pointed at her blue coupe.

Sam offered a smile. “Thanks, guys,” he said, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Now, let’s get to work.”

X X X


End file.
